Lost Kin Chronicles: When Two Worlds Collide
by garg-girl
Summary: Story 7. A stranger arrives in town, seeking the gargoyles and has no idea that a figure with a link to her past is lurking in the shadows.


**Lost Kin Chronicles: When Two Worlds Collide _by garggirl_**

Disclaimer:

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Disney/Bueno Vista Television.

No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized

by the copyright holder.

All original characters are the property of garggirl.

------

_**February 28, 2004**_

It had taken a lot of courage just getting to the Eyrie Building itself. Sister Adara had only been in New York for a few days and she had already seen tons of reports about the "Gargoyle Menace" as many of the news media were calling it, she was both very eager and very reluctant to meet them.

Sister Adara sat in the waiting room of the corporate offices as she waited to be shown in. All too quickly, the receptionist gave her the go ahead and ushered her inside Mr Xanatos' private office.

She was introduced to Mr and Mrs Xanatos. He was a handsome, tall drink of water, and she was a stunning redhead with a azure facial tattoo over her right eye. Information she had gathered had turned up a rather colourful history for both of them, but they had both appeared to have repented, so she didn't concern herself with it.

Mrs Xanatos smiled sweetly. "Hello, Sister." She offered her hand to Adara. "Please, have a seat." She then moved around behind the desk to stand next to her husband sitting in the chair.

"Now," Xanatos started, sighing lightly, "what is it we can do for you, Sister?"

Adara wrung hands together beneath her Habit. "Monsieur Xanatos'," she began, her voice heavy with a French Creole/Southern accent. "Ah would like t' axed you somet'ing o' a sensitive nature." Adara took a cleansing breath before continuing. "Ah would like t' meet you...'pecial amis."

Xanatos regarded the nun before him carefully, a look of feigned confusion shrouding his features. "I'm afraid I don't know..."

"Ah t'ink you do know, Monsieur," Adara replied. She cast a knowing look to Mrs Xanatos. She then reached into the robes of her Habit and withdrew a folded paper. It was a newspaper clipping, slightly faded and creases so old it appeared as if it had been read more times than could be counted. Adara placed the clipping in front of the Xanatos'. It was a clipping of Elisa and Goliath at their wedding the previous year.

"You can drop da pretense, Monsieur Xanatos. Ah know all 'bout da gargoyles," Adara smiled rather smugly.

Xanatos sighed heavily in defeat. "I will discuss it with their leader, but there are no guarantees that he will meet with you, Sister."

"Dat's all Ah ax, Monsieur." With that said, Adara promptly rose and strode from the massive room. As soon as the door cloosed tightly, Adara breathed a deep, cleansing sigh. She had got through the meeting in one piece: all she had to do now was to muster up the courage to get through the next phase of her plan.

------

The air held a crisp chill of a fading winter as Dominque Destine watched the Eyrie building with a pair of binoculars from an outdoor cafe from across the street. It had been nearly a year since she had tangled with her former clan, and she was fed up with her plans backfireing each and every time. Come hell of high water, she would have her pound of flesh.

Dominique watched as a nun exited the building. There was something strange about the woman. The way she moved, the little mannerisms Dominque noted as she passed by. There was something vagly familar about her. She couldn't seem to make the nagging feeling stop.

"No matter," she muttered to herself. "What ever this human reminds me of will come to me. For now, there are other matters to attend to."

Since her last offensive against the clan, she had become a free agent once again. Fang had sulked off after their kidnapping of Goliath's mate had gone awry. Looking back over the years, Demona noted that she seemed to work best alone."

"If I can get my hands on that insolant human's Grimoire, my troubles will be over. I can wipe her and every other human off the face of their earth."

Demona suddenly realized that she was drawing strange looks from some neighboring tables and she realized real quick that she was talking to herself. with a sneer to the onlookers, Demona paid her check and stalked out of the cafe.

As she moved down the street, Demona demona switched from mumbling to a more intimate monologue.

_If the human's book is an exact replica of the Magus' book from long ago, perhaps the spell I desire is in there. One way or another, Vengence will be satisfied._

------

Xanatos was walking the battlements when the gargoyles woke up that evening. Goliath greeted him with a curt nod. "Xanatos."

"Evening, Goliath," Xantos replied. "May I have a word?"

"Have a sentence even," Brooklyn smiled as he and the rest of the clan gathered around.

"It seems that you have an admirer," the human continued, "and she's requesting an audience with you."

Goliath arched an eyebrow questioningly. "With just myself or the entire clan?"

Xanatos crossed his arms across his chest. "She didn't say, but I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"And why is that, lad?" Hudson interjected.

Xanatos smiled slightly. "Because...she's a nun."

The clan exchanged a multi-directional glance.

------

_**February 29, 2004**_

Adara was shown into the clan suites shortly before sundown the next evening. Owen, who had escorted her to the suites, stood diligently in the doorway, his eyes following her as she moved. In a moment, there was a loud roaring from somewhere outside, followed a moment later by the balcony doors bursting open. The clan was slowly trickling in.

Goliath stepped forward and introduced himself. "I am Goliath, leader of this clan. Please, be welcome in our home," he said in a pleasant rumble.

Adara's eyes wandered around the room, looking at each of the clan one at a time. Suddenly, Adara froze still, barely breathing. Her complete attention was riveted past the massive lavender gargoyle. The others looked at each other, puzzled. Before anyone could react, Adara dropped to her knees and cowered.

"Se vous plait, m'lady, do non 'urt moi! Ah beg o' you," Adara whimpered. "So far from da island, you are, m'lady Demona...se vous plait, 'pare moi!"

Angela stared at Adara in quiet shock, as did the rest of the clan.

Adara's breathing became shallow as she struggled to keep her wits about her and not fall into a panic attack. When Angela took a tentative step towards her, Adara pushed herself away, backing right up into a corner. Her chest continued to constrict and she began to visibly weep.

"Non!" Adara cried out. "Non, se vous plait!"

Goliath laid a restraining hand on his daughter. "Angela, back away. Nice and slow." He then turned his attention back to Adara. "Please, Sister, do not be frightened. My daughter meant you no harm, and we are confused at your reaction to her."

Brooklyn raised a talon. "Am I the only only who heard the word "Demona" or not?"

Elisa eased herself onto the stone floor next to Adara and began to check her pulse. It was racing a mile a minute, but slowly returning to normal.

"What was that all about?" Emony asked to no one in particular, "And who is this Demona?"

"Demona is Angela's mother," Goliath replied as he helped Elisa ease the still trembling Adara onto the couch. "There is some resemblance."

"Ah'm sorry f'r m' outburst, Monsieur," Adara said apologetically to Goliath when her senses returned to her.

Goliath took a knee next to her. "I do not understand what happened."

"'He 'tartled moi," Adara huffed, trying to catch her breath.

Brooklyn cast a sideward glance at Xanatos. "Well, this is quite a surprise you brought us -- a panic ridden nun -- and what's with that dialect? That's the funkiest French I've ever heard."

"M' apologies, Monsieur Rouge. "Ah am fr'm a petite convent deep in da swamps o' Lousiana, but Ah 'ave a much 'tranger tale yet."

Angela settled on Lex's computer chair a fair distance away so she wouldn't disturb Adara any further. "I wonder what provoked her to do that and what Mother has to do with it," she whispered to Broadway standing next to her.

"Ah'm tres sorry, Monsieur Goliath," she began slowly, her eyes cast do to the floor. "M' emotions sometimes get da best o' moi. Da Rouge 'Un 'as dat effect on m'people."

"Your people?" Lex inquired. "Sure, Demona has the ability to frighten humans, but this was like a mental breakdown!"

"Mon dieux! 'Ow could ah f'rget!" Adara chided herself. "Se vous plait, allow m' t' explain." Adara slowly stood. "Dis 'as been a carefully guarded secret m' entire life, but it is somet'ing Ah'd like t' share wit' you." The gargoyles watched on in stunned silence as Adara let her ebon robes slip from her shoulders. "Ah am only 'alf 'uman."

The younger warriors gaped in surprise as a silvery-blue wing followed by another unfurled from behind Adara's back. Gargoyle wings. Pulling off her cowl next, she revealed two blunt horn buds and slightly pointed ears. Adara bit her bottom lip, taking in everyone's reactions.

"Wow!" Brooklyn breathed. "How -- I mean, what --"

Adara giggled slightly at Brooklyn's reaction. "M' Maman was a gargoyle but m' Pere was 'uman."

"Where are ye parents, lass?" Hudson interjected.

Suddenly, Adara grew very sad. M' Maman et Pere, dey passed 'way many years ag'."

"I am sorry, lass. Tis a hard thing to lose a loved one."

"How do you know Demona?" Elisa asked soothingly, bringing Adara a hot cup of tea to calm her nerves.

"It was a 'tormy night when 'he washed up on our 'hores reeking of poisson et burnt flesh. We took 'er in, nursed 'er back t' 'ealth..."

"Hold on," Hudson interrupted. "What do ye mean by island? Where do ye hail from originally? Surely nae Avalon."

Adara furrowed her brow slightly. "Porquois is dis Avalon? Ah know non o' it. Ah 'peak o' Atlantis."

The clan gaped again.

"On Atlantis, time passes differently. Une week spent on Atlantis equals a year t' da outside world." Adara replied matter-of-factly before she launched back into her story.

"Ten t'ousand years ag', by you calender, we Atlanteans cut ourselves off fr'm da rest o' da world t' protect ourselves fr'm da harmful influences o' da outside world. Da 'umans et gargoyles o' da island lived peacefully wit' each oder, but 1914, 7700 b.c. on da Atlantean calender, was da year everyt'ing changed. M' Maman, Lana, was da leader o' da Atlantean gargoyles. Un fearful et 'tormy night when a 'tranger washed up onto da shore. 'He called 'erself Demona. Maman was never quite sure 'ow da Rouge un broke t'rough da maical barrier. Lana, being a fairly trusting gargoyle, allowed Demona t' 'tay but 'he often opposed Lana's relationship wit' da 'umans, especially when Lana took a 'uman f'r 'er mate. Dat was m' Pere, Maleki. Demona 'ad convinced da oders dat Lana, who was now wit' bebe, 'ad been infected by 'uman lies and 'ad t' be destroyed so as da keep da gargoyle bloodline pure. Da 'umans did deir best t' protect Lana et bebe moi wit' lil success. Den war broke out among da doux peoples. T' prevent Atlantis fr'm certain destruction m' Maman et Pere fled da island. Da year was now 1966 according to da calender o' da outside world. Dey 'ad been on da run f'r nearly a decade when dey 'appened upon a small convent in Louisiana. It was nearing da time f'r moi t' 'atch et Lana sought out a safe haven. Da sisters o' da convent gave sanctuary t' us. Da Mother Superior swore da Sisters t' secrecy. So Ah was raised in da convent o' da "Sisters o' Divinity". Maman took up residence in da bell tower while Pere 'oused in da basement o' da convent."

Adara grew sad once again. "When Ah was 10, Pere fell ill et died, followed by Maman 5 years later. Pere was buried in da convent cemetery wit' Maman's 'tone figure 'tanding at da head o' da grave."

Adara smiled slightly. "Last year, when Ah 'tarted 'earing about gargoyle sightings in New York. Ah pack m' bags et 'eaded dis way in search o' youse."

"The way you describe the events on Atlantis, you sound like you were actually there," Angela replied, her voice sounding like it was coming from the distant past.

Adara giggled slightly. "Ah 'uppose in a way, Ah was. Y'see, da island 'as a 'pecial magick of its own. T'roughout da centuries, m' clan 'as developed a 'kill called genetic memory. Ah know evert'ing dat m' parents knew, as well as dere parents and dere parents parents, et so on, righ' up to da moment o' m' birt'."

"B'f'r m' Maman passed away, she passed on 'er personal weaponry t' moi, as has been da custom in da Atlantean clan for eons." Adara longingly fingered the whip and chakram hanging from her hips.

"So let me get this straight," Brooklyn piped in. "If time passes different on Atlantis then 10,000 years by our calender would only be..." he took a moment to mentally do the math "...192 years to the Atlanteans."

"Oui."

"Maybe your clan as you remember them are still around," Broadway offered. "You could try to go back, see if the island is still intact."

Adara shook her head. "Oh, non, non. Ah'm afraid dat would be quite impossible. Atlantis is 'idden by tres powerful, tres ancient magicks long since lost t' m' people. Ah non non 'ow t' fin' it."

"Sister," Elisa sat forward. "Forgive me for asking, but if you're half-gargoyle, how is it you were flesh when the sun was still up? I saw you walk past my suite a little while ago and it was still light out."

"On Atlantis, da clan never turned to stone because o' da magick o' da island, but when we came to the outside world, m' Maman was subject t' it's influences, but Ah've never turned stone. Pere t'ought dat it was because Ah am part 'uman. 'Owever, whenever Ah 'ave been injured, Ah fall into a deep sleep, but it only lasts a few 'ours."

A long silence filled the room as the clan tried to take in everything that had been said. Goliath was the first to speak.

"Adara, we would be honoured if you would join our clan and live with us here in our ancestral home."

Adara opened and closed her mouth several times, dumbfounded, before she was finally able to find her voice. "Monsieur Goliath, Ah would honoured to become a member o' you clan. Trut' be 'old, it 'ard t' be alone."

"You are not alone." Goliath made a grande gesture with his hands, indictating everyone in the room. "Look around you, Adara. You are not as a lone as you think."

"Quick question," Lex asked. "Are you really a nun? I mean, you took the vows and everything?"

Adara giggled. "Non, petite verte un, Ah am non a real nun. Ah only dress dis way to 'ide m'self fr'm prying eyes."

"Oh good!" Lex heaved a heavy, cleansing sigh. "For a moment there, I thought I had to start doing confessions."

Brooklyn clapped a hand on Lex's shoulder. "Don't worry Lex, trust me -- no one wants to hear your confessions...they're probably so boring, you'd end up putting everyone to sleep. Great cured for insomnia, though."

"Shut up Brooklyn!" Lex retorted laughingly.

"You always say that, but it never works."

------

_**March 2, 2004**_

A few days later, Fox, Adara and Elisa took a little shopping trip. Adara chose to forgo wearing her Habit in lieu of a more discreet outfit that would draw less attention. With a little help from her newfound friends, Adara chose a floor length tan silk skirt, a white short-sleeved blouse, a pair of moccassins and her strawberry blonde hair falling loose around her shoulders, hiding her ears and horn buds.

The quartet had hit every maternity section in town, and despite the fact that Fox had been trying to reassure her that re-doing her wardrobe would be good for her, Elisa still didn't feel like she needed it, believing that her baggy clothes would do just fine. Adara had also wanted to pick up a few things to expand her civilian wardrobe as well.

The trio returned shortly before sundown, heavily laden down with shopping bags. Elisa stole away to her quarters as soon as they returned on Fox's insistance that she may like to start wearing the clothes now so she could get used to them. Begrudgingly, Elisa agreed.

When Elisa returned to the clan suites a short while later she found the clan already awake and watching videos. She was wearing a floor-length, black maternity dress and her hair had been pulled back into two high, tight pigtails. Elisa walked in slowly, took a deep breath, and squared her shoulders.

"Okay," she said, her voice waivering slightly "Give it to me honestly... how do I look?"

Brooklyn gave Elisa's form a quick once over before replying. "Like Pollyanna grew up and got herself a little in trouble!"

This caused everyone one except Elisa to laugh out. Elisa's bottom lip began to quiver slightly, her hormones going wildly out of whack.

"Awwww, Elisa," Brooklyn continued "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Elisa sniffed, "K." and she began to venture further into the room. Suddenly, Elisa felt a wave of nausea crest over her and she bolted for the bathroom. No sooner had the door closed tightly did Matt walk in.

"Good afternoon, friends that adore me!" Matt smiled broadly.

Eve giggled. "Yeah, and then you woke up."

"I'd hate to interrupt but has anyone seen Elisa today?" Matt asked.

Lex thrust his thumb in the direction of the bathroom "If you want to talk to her, she's in the bathroom...throwing up."

"What, is she sick?" the red-headed human blinked a few times.

"She's pregnant, buddy," Broadway interjected, "sickness is her way of life."

Matt let his eyes wander around the room, and soon they came to rest on Adara. "My, my, my...and who is this lovely creature?" Matt threaded his way through the bodies until he reached Adara's side. He took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it softly.

Adara blushed wildly.

"I think Heaven must be missing an angel," Matt continued.

Brooklyn smiled wryly. "Well, your half right." Broadway jabbed Brooklyn in the gut while he, Lex and Brooklyn did their best to suppress their laughter.

Matt continued as if he hadn't heard the remark. "My name is Matt Bluestone, and you are?"

Adara blushed again. "It lovely t' meet you, Mat'hew. Ah'm Adara."

"That is a beautiful accent you have. I love the way my name sounds coming from your lips."

Adara felt a rush of heat flood her body. "'Cuse moi, Monsieur, Ah must go." Quickly, Adara fled the room.

Matt watched her disappear through the doorway. "Who is that?" he breathed in wonder.

"Heaven's ambassador," Brooklyn snickered. Goliath shot him a nasty glare, quickly silencing him.

"Adara has just moved here from Lousiana," Goliath explained, unsure of how much of Adara's story to tell. Deciding it was her story to tell, he embellished a little. "She is a friend to the clan and will be staying in the castle with us."

"What do you know about this Adara?"

Brooklyn took a sip of his drink. "I know she doesn't have cataracts, so you don't have a shot!"

There was a few more minutes of retching sounds from the bathroom before Elisa finally emerged. "Are you okay?" Angela asked slowly.

"Yeah, except for the morning sickness that can't tell time," Elisa replied, feeling the coolness of her forehead.

Goliath walked over to his wife and tried to put his arms around her for comfort, but she shrugged him off. "What?" he said "I am just trying to be a good mate!"

Elisa glared at Goliath. "Did I mention the kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you touch me?

Goliath's lavender face tinged pink slightly. "Not in the car, not in the bar, not in the house, not up your blouse, I cannot touch you here or there, I cannot touch you anywhere!"

"Since when did you become the Dr. Seuss of hanky-panky?" Elisa quipped. Everyone listening tried their hardest not to laugh out at the lover's quarrel unfolding before them. Finally, Elisa threw up her hands in disgust and stormed from the room, Matt trailing in her wake.

Once he was sure Elisa was out of earshot, Goliath slumped down into his chair and sighed.

"What was that all about?" Angela asked slowly.

"We had a fight this evening," Goliath replied. "Elisa asked 'do I look fat today?' And I looked at her..."

Lex sat forward in his chair. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You looked at her? You never look. You just answer, it just a reflex. Do I look fat? No! Is she prettier then I am? No! Does size matter?"

"No!" Eve interjected.

"And it works both ways."

Goliath sighed heavily, his head dropping down into his massive hands. "I just can't figure out what is wrong with my mate."

Brooklyn smiled slightly. "Oh well then, let me start, and when I'm out of breath, you take over." Emony jabbed Brooklyn in the gut jokingly.

"It's like a roller coaster ride with Sybil at the switch," Goliath added.

"Hey," Angela interjected "don't worry Father, it's bound to get better."

"Yeah," Dawn piped in. "So what if Elisa is stubborn and slightly insane. She still loves you."

------

Matt walked the darkened corridors of the castle. Since earlier that evening, he hadn't been able to think of anything other then Adara. The way she moved, the way she smelled -- a heady mixture of mint and strawberries. The tall, auburn-haired cop had just turned the corner to head out into the rooftop garden when he stopped short. A few yards away, Adara sat poised over a small reflecting pool, staring deep into its moon-kissed waters.

Matt smiled slightly and approached.

"Hi," he started, trying not the startle her. Adara barely moved, as if she already knew he was there. Looking up at him, Adara blushed slightly and smiled, saying nothing. After a moment, Matt took a seat on the grass opposite her.

There was a long, awkward silence as nervousness charged the air between them.

"Listen," Matt finally said. "I'd like to apologize for my behaviour earlier. I'm not normally like that."

Adara smiled slightly. "Non worry, Monsieur Bluestone. Ah'm afraid Ah was a lil out o' sorts m'self."

"Please, Mr Bluestone is my father, call me Matt."

"Very well," Adara blushed. "But Ah t'ink Ah prefer Mat'hew."

This time it was Matt's turn to blush. "Y'know, suddenly, so do I." There was another long pause. "So, what brings you to the Big Apple?"

Adara was silent for a few seconds as she chose her words carefully. "Ah wanted t' meet da clan, et dey wanted moi t' 'tay."

Matt stared at her for a second. "Y'know, Ilove that accent of yours. Goliath said you were from Lousiana? Where abouts?"

Adara smiled broadly, showing off her pearly whites. "Dere is non name where Ah'm fr'm, but most everyone calls it Gator 'Wamp."

"Gator Swamp, huh? Sounds like it could be fun." Matt leaned in slightly. "Say something in your home tongue for me. I like the way you talk."

She turned to look full-on at him, and her voice dropped into a delicate whisper. "Si je pourrais demander à Dieu une chose, elle serait d'arrêter la lune. Arrêtez la lune et faites cette nuit et votre bout d'adoration pour toujours. " (translation: "If I could ask God one thing, it would be to stop the moon. Stop the moon and make this night and your adoration last forever.")

There was a long pause before Matt spoke again. "I'd like to see you again," Matt's eyes filled with hope. "Can I call you sometime?"

"Ah'd amour t' Mat'hew," Adara smiled.

The tension between the pair had slowly melted away, allowing Adara and Matt to enjoy a comfortable conversation. As the evening melted away, Matt was able to pry out a few details of Adara's life in Lousiana and he found himself able to keep the conversation away from his more unusual interests.

Adara eyed him carefully before launching into the next topic. "Y'know, Ah saw da 'trangest t'ing a couple nights ag'. Dere was dese 'trange blinking lights in da 'ky, and dey were movin' real erratically. Make's moi wonder if dey were 'paceships."

Matt's eyes began to sparkle with excitement. "Spaceships? You believe in aliens?"

"Oh, oui," Adara absent-mindedly tossed a stone into the pond. "It kinda arrogant t' t'ink dat dere is dis whole universe et we're da only creatures in it. T' much wasted 'pace, gotta be somet'ing else out dere."

Adara could see the sweat beginning to visibly bead on Matt's forehead. Matt began to bite his bottom lip, as if trying to force himself from sputtering out all his flying saucer conspiracy stories from over the years."

Adara grinned broadly and reached over to pat his hand. "Mat'hew?" she asked innocently. "Did you promise youself non t' talk 'bout anyt'ing paranormal?"

Matt was silent for a moment before the pair broke down into fits of laughter.

"Busted!" Adara chimed.

"You've been talking to Elisa and Broadway, haven't you?" Adara smiled and gave a non-commital shrug. "You are so weird!" Matt said, wiping his tears of laughter away.

"It 'elps break up da day," Adara laughed again.

Matt willed himself calm as his studied Adara's delicate features. "Adara you're not like other girls."

Adara smiled slightly and looked back down at the reflecting pool. "Y' 'ave non idea."

"I'd love to find out."

Adara chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "You a religious gargon, Mat'hew?"

"Devout Catholic for many a year now, What do you ask."

"If you really want t' know more 'bout moi," Adara searched his eyes as she spoke. "Meet moi at Saint Benedict's Cat'edral tomorrow at 10am et you'll find out t'ings Ah've 'old t' very few oders."

Matt eyed her carefully but ultimately agreed to the meeting. Soon the pair said their goodbyes and parted ways for the night.

------

_**March 2, 2004 -- Later that night**_

Deep in the shadows, Demona watched as the gargoyles left the castle two by two. She had already seen that moronic trio leave with their intendeds as well as that senile old fool Hudson take Bronx for a walk. Goliath and that eternal thorn in her side, Elisa, Demona knew, were accompanying the Xanatos' to a charity event she had read about in the paper. Few others remained in the building.

Recent intelligence reports told her of Owen's recent private life, and that he would be otherwise exgaged that evening. Demona could see only one obstacle in her way, but she was confidant that the castle's newest resident, the little, blonde, waif of a nun would not present much of a challenge.

Slowly, Demona approached the parapets of the castle, landing with a soft scrape on its smooth stones. Immediately, the weregoyle went into stealth mode and she entered the first available passage, slinking her way along the pewter corridor.

------

With a book tucked neatly under her arm, Adara settled herself in a comfy armchair in the library next to the surging hot fireplace. Earlier that evening she had changed into her Habit, an outfit she felt most secure in. The hybrid had barely read through the first paragraph of the page when she heard a stirring from the doorway.

"Did you garcons f'rget some --" Adara stopped short when she saw the foreign figure before her. Instinctly, she pulled her Habit tighter around her. Adara quickly noted the features of this blue-hued, firey red-haired gargoyle. Her eyes widened in surprise, realizing this was the creature she had mistaken Angela for...Demona.

Adara coward slightly. "Se vous plait, do non 'urt moi," she said in a very small but clear voice, "Ah will do anyt'ing you say." Her bottom lip quivered slightly.

Demona sneered at her. "You are Xanatos' spiritual confidant, are you not?"

"Oui." Since she was not a real nun, Adara had no qualms about lying to the creature before her.

"You are allowed into much of the building, yes?"

"Oui."

Slowly, Demona raised a pulse rifle, aiming at Adara. "I'm looking for a large leather book filled with Latin passages, most likely in one of the humans rooms. Have you seen it?"

Adara knew instinctively that she was speaking of Elisa's Grimoire, but she hadn't seen it. Instead, Adara decided to stall her until she could come up with a plan. "Oui."

"Take me to it."

------

Adara began forming a plan as she led Demona aimlessly throughout the castle. Behind her, she could hear Demona becoming increasingly more impatient. After a fashion, she led the intruder into her room.

"Da livre, it in da trunk over dere." Adara pointed to her hope chest. Her locked hope chest.

"Open it."

Adara nodded with a touch of feigned caution as she unlocked the chest and began to rummage through it. "It at da bottom."

Demona paced the room impatiently as Adara busied herself in the chest. The room was barely decorated; few wall hangings, little to no plant life. All the tiny room held was a bed, dresser and nightstand. The only other two objects in the room was an alarm clock and a silver picture frame.

Taking a closer look at the frame, Demona saw three figures. A gargoyle female and two humans -- a man and a child. On closer inspection, she saw that the child sported two tiny bumps on her forehead -- horn buds -- and her human-sized ears were slightly pointed at their tops.

_I know that human and gargoyle_, Demona tried desperately to search her memory. _But from where?_

Turning a gaze back onto Adara, for the first time, Demona noted the similarities between the little girl in the picture and the person before her.

Demona's eyes grew wide as she realized who the snapshot figures were.

Suddenly, Demona lunged forward, grabbing Adara by the veil and exposing her pointed ears and horn buds. Demona's eyes blazed. "My God! You are half gargoyle!"

Demona suddenly flicked attention back to the silver frame on the nightstand. She jerked Adara up to her level, the tiny woman dangling in mid-air. "Abomination!" Demona screeched. "Mongrel child!"

"Y'know, you really need mouthwash in da worst way."

Demona backhanded her. "Where is your traitorous mother?"

Silence.

"Answer me, freak!"

Adara wrested herself from Demona's grasp and assumed a fighting stance.

"I'm not afraid of you. You're soft and weak," Demona scoffed.

Adara shot out with lightening quick reflexes, smashing Demona head first in to a wall. "Soft, oui. Weak, non."

Demona quickly righted herself and turned on Adara, throwing the hybrid across the room. Adara rolled to her feet by the balcony. She ran for the door. She needed room to maneuver and, besides, Adara really didn't want to trash her room. Pulling her robes off as she moved, beneath which she sported an open-backed shirt, black shorts, and her weapons of choice hanging at her hips, Adara launched herself out into the open sky.

Quickly, she caught an updraft and steered herself up to the battlements. Upon landing on the smooth stones, Adara pulled her chakram free from its clasp with one hand at the same time she grabbed for her cat o' nine tails with the other, readying herself for the attack that was sure to come.

Adara had blood in her eye and she was out to mess somebody up. Cajun style.

A moment later, Demona skidded onto the stones a few yards away. With a bloodcurdling roar, she charged at Adara.

Adara easily evaded the attack. she jumped and allowed Demona to pass underneath her. at the same time, Adara twisted her body and landed, driving her heeled shoes into Demona's back. The blue gargoyle was driven into the hard stones while the hybrid sprung nimbly off. Demona's wing talons raked across her arms, leaving long, bloody scratches.

Demona brushed off the bits of gravel embedded in her face as she rose to her feet. "You." She glared at the tiny hybrid gargoyle before her, bouncing on her toes, bullwhip twisting in the breeze. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, little fool." She leaped at Adara.

"Au contrare, madame," Adara said as she dodged, flicking her whip out, hitting Demona across her calves with a resounding thwack. "You 'crewed up m' childhood!" She jumped over Demona's tail as it swung at her and whacked it for good measure.

Demona howled.

Adara easily evaded Demona's strikes as she ranted. "You devastated da island, pitted amis against amis, drove m' Maman et Pere from dere 'ome, an' you expect to carry on as if it ne'er 'appened? AH NON T'INK SO!" she screeched.

------

Matt slid out of the driver's seat of his car. With him, he carried a large bouquet of red roses. He smiled and bent his neck to smell the flowers, images of Adara floating past his mind's eye. Although they had made plans for the following day, he had wanted to see her one last time before he headed home.

Suddenly, he stopped short, hearing sounds of battle from somewhere above. A voice, as clear as day, floated down on the wind.

"AH NON T'INK SO!"

Matt's face blanched. "Adara!" Quickly he returned the flowers to the front seat, slamming the door. Matt drew his gun and headed inside.

------

The whip lashed out, cutting through the back of the blue gargoyle's tunic, making a shallow gash on her flesh. The gun went skidding across the stones. Adara dashed in and gave Demona an upper cut across the jaw before dancing right back out. Demona's head snapped back and she was dazed momentarily. Demona's eyes went wide with a complicated combination of shock and rage. 'I'll tear you limb from limb for such insolence!"

"Dose dere are 'trong words...'Ow would you like t' be da only one in da afterlife in a wheelchair?" Adara taunted her.

Demona's anger overcame her reason and she came roaring at the hybrid.

Adara launched herself from the building, steering herself around until she was directly behind Demona. Catching an air pocket, Adara hovered herself in place and grabbed for her chakram. Cocking her arm back, she aimed her chakram to perform the maximum amount of damage without killing its target, before letting it fly straight at the back of Demona's head before Demona was able to reach the lip of the roof.

The chakram hit its mark. Demona stopped short and dropped into a crumpled heap on the stones, unconscious.

Matt suddenly burst out onto the roof, gun poised. He took a moment to take in the scene before he holstered his gun. Matt made a quick dash to be at Adara's side, and no sooner had he reached her did he envelope the hybrid into a strong embrace. She was cold and shaking and he warmed her up with his body heat.

"What happened here?" Matt asked, gently rubbing her back.

Adara pulled away from him slightly and looked down at the unconcious form at her feet. "Demona broke in. 'He was lo'king f'r Elisa's 'pellbook."

"Where are the others?" Matt picked up the pulse rifle off the stone ground. "You didn't face Demona alone, did you?"

"Oui." Adara tried to catch her breath. "Dey oders all went outf'r da evening."

Matt looked incredulously at her. "You took on Demona? By yourself?"

"Wad da big deal?" Adara stood up "Jus' because Ah non like t' fight, non mean Ah can'"

"Yeah, but--" Matt trailed off, taking a long look at Adara, as if he were seeing her for the first time. In a way he was, because now he saw the real Adara, wings and all. "What the--"

Adara suddenly stiffed, and realized her true form was exposed, and she shrunk back. "Mat'hew..."

Suddenly, Matt beamed brightly. "I knew it! I knew it! Well not in the since of having the slightest clue, but I knew there was something I didn't know!"

"Ah--Ah--" Adara stammered. "Ah'm sorry," Adara's features shrouded over with sadness and she began to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Matt interjected, blocking adara's path of retreat. "I can't just find out about something like this and be expected not to talk about it. Is this what you wanted to tell be about tomorrow morning?"

Adara nodded silently.

"This is amazing!" Matt elated. Adara's expression suddenly change and she looked at his in amazement.

"You...you mean you non afraid o' moi?"

"Are you kidding?" Matt smiled. "This is so great. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid if y' saw da real moi, y'd reject moi."

Matt laughed. "Are you kidding?" Matt fiegned a tone of innocence. "Hi, hello. I'm Matt. I don't believe we met."

Adara laughed slightly.

From the corner of her eye, Adara saw a slight movement. She turned to look, Matt following her gaze. It was Demona, fully conscious and standing at the roof's edge.

"Make no mistake," Demona growled, her voice slightly hoarse. "This isn't over, freak!" Demona lauched herself from the building, sailing away. Adara made a move to follow, but was quickly halted by Matt's restraining arm.

"No, let her go," he said soothingly. "You gave Demona a severe blow to her ego. She won't be bothering anyone for awhile." He turned Adara back around to face him. "In the meantime, you and I have some real "getting to know" to do."

Adara smiled brightly.

THE END


End file.
